Firefly spell
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: La vida no es fácil en la época de la gran depresión, las oportunidades no abundan, para Sabo y sus hermanos esa oportunidad llega en la forma del misterioso extraño que les abrirá la puerta de su hogar. Las buenas intenciones sin embargo tampoco son exactamente comunes. Cuando la guerra por fin estalle ¿Qué les deparara? Drasabo/Acelu. Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

Resumen completo:

La vida no es fácil en la época de la gran depresión, las oportunidades no abundan y cuando estas se presentan hay que aprovecharlas. Para Sabo y sus hermanos esa oportunidad llega en la forma del misterioso extraño que les abrirá la puerta de su hogar.

Las buenas intenciones sin embargo tampoco son exactamente comunes.

Cuando la guerra por fin estalle ¿Qué les deparara?

Principal: DraSabo

Secundarias: Acelu/Acesabo

Y aquí un pequeño Drasabo que en algún momento prometí... quizá haya otras parejas más adelante pero estas se irán revelando conforme avance la historia.

Gracias al gatito gordo que me ayuda con ideas, inspiración y obscenidad presente, le amo con todo el caventolomeo que aun le gusta aunque futuramente puede que sólo con mi corazón 3

* * *

1

* * *

No fueron chispas lo que salto de sus ojos, fue toda una tormenta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corriendo el año de 1938 en Londres los aires de la lucha que podía estar a punto de estallar de un momento a otro se hacían sentir en todos los aspectos, a los 11 años sin embargo los dos chicos que sobrevivían día a día no tenían demasiadas preocupaciones con ello, poco sabían que aquel mismo suceso que estaba a punto de desatarse en apenas un año más afectaría no solo al mundo entero si no también a su pequeño mundo de sobrevivencia diaria... aunque quizá aquel mundo se había visto afectado desde mucho antes.

Ace y Sabo eran lo contrario el uno del otro excepto en un respecto, aquel pequeño saco de piojos llamado Luffy era probablemente lo más importante del mundo para los mayores, desde la edad de los 9 años habían cuidado del pequeño engendro que se tragaba todos sus escasos ingresos, el orfanato no era un lugar agradable y cuando huyeran de este casi habían dejado al pequeñito de 5, era más probable que sobrevivieran por su cuenta después de todo, lo habían intentado de hecho pero no importaba cuantas veces regresaran al mocoso aquel no dejaba de escaparse y volver a seguirlos, claro que alguien tenía que ceder en algún momento y al final habían sido ellos.

Por aquel entonces no era demasiado raro que los niños de la clase marginada trabajase en el campo o las fabricas, Ace se había conseguido un empleo en una de ellas a la edad de 10 pero alguien necesitaba cuidar del pequeño Luffy que con sus 6 años apenas y podía servir de algo, el ambiente de la fabrica no era exactamente propicio y así Sabo se había terminado consiguiendo un trabajo menos remunerado pero que le permitiera cuidar del menor mucho mejor de lo que el trabajo en la fabrica lo habría permitido, como recadero y repartidor de diarios en realidad no ganaba demasiado y no había tardado en incursionar en áreas menos "dignas" pero que daban una remuneración más alta y que dejase subsistir a él y sus hermanos con mas solvencia que si nunca hubiera pedido a Luffy esconderse bajo los escalones de alguna casucha y cerrar los ojos hasta que el fuera a recogerle.

No era un orgullo para el rubio atender a un "cliente" en las callejuelas junto al hotel donde normalmente vendía los diarios pero hacía lo que tenían que hacer y con suerte no volvía a verlos. Al menos eso pensaba...

Había sido justo uno de aquellos clientes quien les sacara de las calles después de todo.

En las calles cada día era una batalla y el joven no había dudado un segundo ante la oportunidad de darle a sus "hermanos" (quizá no hubiera lazos consanguíneos originalmente entre ellos pero se habían criado juntos y hasta hecho juramentos de sangre, incluso el pequeño Luffy había soportado el piquete de la aguja con imponente temeridad para sus 7 años) una mejor oportunidad.

Aun cuando llegasen a aquella imponente casona la vida seguía siendo una cosa demasiado extraña como para asimilarla por completo, Sabo y sus hermanos acostumbrados a dormir en coladeras o cruces jamás habían tenido una cama tan mullida en su vida, a tal punto que la primera noche habían terminado abrazados bajo esta los 3 juntos a pesar de que cada uno tenía su propia habitación y aun así el alfombrado había sido para ellos como una suite de lujo en esos hoteles donde el rubio vendía el periódico por las mañanas hasta la tarde anterior.

El baño caliente había resultado tan extraño que el más joven de los 3 incluso había gritado que se estaba ahogando cuando lo metieran a la bañera que una de las empleadas domestica del señor Dragón había preparado, había hecho falta que entre los dos mayores lo sostuvieran para conseguir asearlo adecuadamente.

Después de baño la cena había sido para ellos un completo banquete, y con la panza tan llena como nunca la habían tenido en toda su vida les habían mostrado a cada cual sus habitaciones. La de Sabo siendo la más cercana a la del señor de la casa.

El señor Dragón no hablaba con los chicos directamente, no cenaba con ellos y prefería, de hecho, que la presencia de aquellos chiquillos le pasase desapercibida mas que cuando le fuera necesaria y en realidad a pesar de que había permitido que los tres hermanos permanecieran en su casa en realidad solo requería los "servicios" de uno de ellos, durante las primeras noches había dejado que los niños fueran y vinieran a su gusto por la casa, a la tercera noche sin embargo había mandado a llamar por fin al rubio a sus habitaciones.

El joven ojiazul había sabido que ese momento llegaría eventualmente pero cuando lo había hecho se encontró a si mismo deseando que ni fuera así, que rápido se acostumbraba la gente a la buena vida...

-Sabo...- La potente y ronca voz del mayor había hecho al niño estremecerse, en la habitación iluminada únicamente por el mechero de gas en el escritorio donde Dragón trabajaba, el rostro del mayor se observaba mucho más siniestro incluso que lo que se había visto cualquier día en los sucios y húmedos callejones a plena luz del día, aunque el mayor nunca le había comprado de la manera que otros hombres habían hecho Sabo trago saliva ante la manera como su nombre había sido pronunciado, más de un año con sus ingresos "extras" le habían enseñado demasiado bien a reconocer cuando algo era dicho de manera que no debiera serlo, aunque su nombre realmente nunca se había pronunciado así, nadie además de sus hermanos se había preocupado en aprenderlo después de todo.- Bienvenido.- la sonrisa que se dibujase en el rostro moreno había resultado tan perturbadora que el menor no había podido moverse de su puesto en la entrada de la puerta, aunque quizá solo fuera un efecto por el mechero, teniendo luz eléctrica no entendía por qué el mayor no la usaba, la chica pelirroja a sus espaldas había tenido que darle un empujoncito para que ingresase a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él, entregándole en la boca del lobo.

Respirando hondo el rubio se había calmado a sí mismo al pensar que aquello era lo que había ido a hacer al lugar de cualquier forma, no valía la pena atormentarse por algo que ya había aceptado desde antes por el bien de sus hermanos, aquellos días habían jugado, comido y bebido hasta la saciedad y era hora de pagar el precio de aquello, sonriendo un poco tímido se acerco hasta la regia figura que sentada en el escritorio de la habitación no parecía con ánimos de moverse de su lugar.- ¿Mando a llamar por mi señor Dragón...?- había musitado respetuoso al llegar a su lado, sintiendo el tacto de los gruesos dedos bajo su barbilla hacerle estremecer y levantarle el rostro para que tuviera que mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras el mayor bajaba su mano por el delgado cuello del infante hasta el blanco pañuelo de las ropas que se le habían proporcionado al llegar.

Entendiendo el mensaje enseguida el niño se había deshecho de aquella prenda colocándola sobre el escritorio antes de abrirse la camisa para que el otro pudiera comenzar a rosar la lechosa piel de su pecho que a pesar de los días que habían pasado ahí aun seguía apegándosele a los huesos de manera casi desagradable.- ¿La comida ah sido de tu agrado?- el menor asintió sintiendo su piel erizarse cuando la caricia en su pecho virara en dirección a uno de sus rosados pezoncitos, sintiendo el pellizco en un gesto que le había hecho jadear y suspirar a la vez. -¿Aun hay espacio para el postre?- de nuevo asintió, notando la forma como el otro parecía torcer la sonrisa mientras se le acercaba un paso y se colocaba de rodillas frente a él, sabía lo que se avecinaba en aquel momento.- ¿Con cuántos lo has hecho niño?-

Sabo no era ningún tonto ni ningún inocente y ni el albergue ni la comida habían sido gratuitos alguna vez, no tenían por qué serlo ahora pero de alguna manera no podía responder a esa pregunta, no sabía la respuesta así que guardo silencio.

Con las pequeñas manitas comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del mayor sin despegar los ojos de aquella imponente mirada tan negra y profunda como un abismo, era como si la expresión "cuando miras al abismo, el abismo también te mira a ti" estuviera hecha para ojos como aquellos.

Una vez liberado el miembro viril del mayor se había relamido los labios antes de comenzar a introducirse aquel pedazo de suave carne en la boca, sus ojos entrecerrándose por acción aprendida aunque parecía que a el otro le agradaba verle a la cara mientras le atendía.- Sabo...- Su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera tan pesada y casi obscena le había hecho subir un poco el color al rostro al chico, ahuecando sus mejillas había podido sentir como aquella parte del más alto iba ganando tamaño y volumen hasta que casi le era imposible acomodarlo en su boca sin sentir un ligero asco cuando la punta del grueso falo le chocase en la garganta, con su joven manita colocada en la base de aquella hombría había comenzado a apretar aquella para estimular toda la extensión del pelinegro en un truco aprendido para complacer a sus "clientes" sin tener que soportar las molestas arcadas que alguno que otro bruto le provocara si se le ocurría enredarle la mano en los pajizos cabellos y follarle la boca más a prisa de lo que él podía succionar, con Dragón su tamaño sobrepasaba a tal manera las capacidades de la pequeña boquita del niño que incluso con su otra manita se dedicaba a acariciar aquel saco colgando entre las piernas del mayor para brindarle un mayor placer, no queriendo arriesgarse a que su boca no fuera a ser suficiente.

El señor de aquella casa solo había sostenido su cabello cuando estaba a punto de correrse y solo para que no fuera a separarse, con un suave gruñido la semilla caliente le había acabado llenando la boca a Sabo hasta desbordarse por las comisuras de sus labios pero el miembro del otro no había perdido contextura de manera que separándose un poco tras acabar de beber aquella esencia el menor había comenzado a masajear toda la extensión del mayor con su manita mientras le regalaba suaves besos y lamidas, la mano enredada entre los ahora dorados cabellos acariciaba aquellos casi de forma cariñosa, sus dedos perdiéndose entre las cortas y limpias hebras que aun en la penumbra resplandecían de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho en el callejón de donde le habían sacado.

-De nuevo...- La orden no había tardado en ser obedecida, inclinándose de nuevo al frente había comenzado a atender de nueva cuenta aquella persistente erección con lentas succiones, metiendo y sacando aquel miembro casi por completo en su boca, jugueteando en la punta con su lengua por un instante antes de volver a bajar a envolverle y tomarlo hasta donde su boca permitía, apretando con sus labios con fuerza antes de volver a subir.- nghh...- el suave sonido gutural había avisado al menor de la segunda descarga y tal como la primera vez le había bebido por completo antes de separarse de semiflacido miembro del mayor, dedicándole una breve mirada a aquel antes de regresar sus ojos al abismo que le juzgaba desde arriba.

Cuando Dragón le jalase el cabello para separarle el chiquillo había abierto la boca, mostrando, (mientras le sostenía la mirada de nuevo) con completo descaro la rosada lengua húmeda con la mezcla de semen y saliva.

La caricia que se deslizara por su nuca en aquel instante había hecho al más joven acelerar el pulso, una sensación similar a los nervios estancándose en el estomago del menor cuando el pelinegro alejase por completo sus manos para observarle ahí de rodillas ante él, sabía que la estadía propia y de sus hermanos en aquel lugar dependía de que pudiera complacer adecuadamente a su benefactor y a pesar de la evidente prueba de las veces que el otro se había corrido en su boca quizá y solo quizá aquello no habría sido suficiente, cualquier puta de oficio podría haber logrado lo mismo y él que solo era un recadero y ejercía aquellos humillantes actos lo menos que fuera posible seguramente tampoco era tan bueno aun, aun así no había apartado la mirada del mayor hasta que aquel le había hecho una seña para que se levantara.-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?- el menor de encogió de hombros y casi había podido jurar que había visto molestia en el rostro del más alto.

Dragón había comenzado a acomodar sus ropas y el menor tomando aquello como seña de que sus servicios, al menos de momento, ya no eran requeridos comenzó a hacer lo propio, cuando comenzara a intentar colocar aquel pañuelo de seda a su cuello con poco éxito sin embargo había podido sentir las gruesas manos del mayor de nuevo cerca suyo, anudándole a colocar la prenda de manera impecable antes de regalarle una fugaz caricia bajo el mentón que Sabo estaba casi seguro había imaginado pero que aun así le había hecho sonrojar profusamente, nunca nadie además de sus hermanos había tenido alguna clase de gesto cariñoso o de cuidado para con él.- Ya no lo harás más que cuando yo lo diga, vendrás aquí cada noche antes de acostarte de ahora en adelante.- había escuchado al señor del abismo sentenciar, viendo algo parecido a una chispa resplandecer en el fondo de aquellos ojos antes sentir aquel extraño cosquilleo de nerviosismo convertirse en algo que aun no alcanzaba a comprender, sus labios se habían entreabierto como para intentar adivinar lo que había provocado esa chispa pero entonces esta había desaparecido, asintiendo suavemente espero a que el otro le permitiera retirarse antes de hacer lo propio, yendo al cuarto que de alguna forma habían designado para dormir los tres hermanos. El cuarto de Ace.

-¿Dónde estabas Sabo?- La voz de Luffy le había recibido desde la mullida cama, aunque aún no se acostumbraban a dormir en esta el más joven gustaba de subir y rodar o saltar en ella por un rato después de la cena, inquieto y feliz como un niño de su edad debía serlo.

-Trabajando, Duh, no creerás que nuestra estadía aquí es gratis.- Le había dicho sin pensarlo, entre ellos no había secretos, pensaba, no muchos, no tantos.

-¿Y en que es exactamente que trabajas que nos permite vivir tan bien?- La voz del pecoso le había llegado desde debajo de la cama donde las luces que iluminaban la habitación no podían llegar, desde que llegasen al lugar Lu había insistido en dormir con las luces prendidas, no sabían bien porque, algún empleado siempre les apagaba una vez que los tres estuvieran dormidos así que los hermanos se lo permitían al menor.

-Cosas...- musito el rubio ya no tan feliz ni tan orgulloso como hacía apenas unos segundos, Ace no era tonto y antes o después acabaría enterándose... Sabo prefería que fuera después.

El cuerpo del pecoso se había asomado bajo la cama hasta la mitad.- Vamos Sabo, si me dices quizá pueda ayudar.-

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!- los alegres alaridos del menor habían presidido a sus brincos sobre la cama.

-¡Luffy! ¡Te eh dicho que no brinques cuando estoy debajo!- había gruñido Ace saliendo a prisa, no le gustaba estar ahí viendo como los resortes amenazaban con golpearle en la cara.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa por la escena, recobrando un poco de su confianza, no había nada de malo en lo que hacía pues lo hacía por sus queridos hermanos, para poderlos ver así, de esa manera, además, seguro Dragón no podía ser tan malo, nunca lo había sido antes y al menos sabia su nombre...- No es necesario A, yo me las arreglare solo, aunque deberías buscar que hacer ahora que no iras más a la fabrica.- había dicho el rubio sonriendo un poco.

-¡Oh! Inazuma ah dicho que podíamos ayudarle en el jardín y Emporio en la cocina, aunque dudo que Luffy sirva para alguna de las dos.-

-¡Koala Dijo que podía ser un hombre espacial!- interrumpió el menor emocionado.

-Ah sido solo una historia Lu, nadie puede ir a la luna...- le corto el pecoso, al parecer aquella no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.

-¡No lo ah sido! había un dibujo y después dos- murmuro levantando un segundo dedito y después un tercero, pausando ahí pues aun no sabía contar más allá de dos.- .. y ... y... ¡Y otro!- argumento el chiquitín que aun no entendía bien la diferencia entre las ilustraciones y las fotografías y al parecer la historia que la chica pelirroja les había estado leyendo a sus hermanos antes de que Sabo llegara había tenido varias ilustraciones.

-¿Que hacia Koala aquí? - pregunto el rubio pues en aquellos días era la primera vez que escuchaba que la chica fuera a leerles historias y había sido la misma mujer quien le llevase esa noche a la habitación del señor de la casa.

-Dijo que venía a cuidarnos- comento Luffy con una enorme sonrisa mientras el otro moreno hacia un ruido de fastidio.

-Como si necesitáramos que nos cuiden.- había dicho evidentemente molesto el pecoso, haciendo que los otros dos chicos se echasen a reír, era verdad que nunca habían tenido nadie que cuidara de ellos pero tampoco estaba tan mal, seguramente a Ace solo le costaba admitirlo.

De alguna manera incluso aquello hacia a Sabo feliz, si podía comprar aquella felicidad con tan poco realmente no pensaba que hubiera algo que no estuviera dispuesto a dar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

El gatito gordo es muy bonito, está hecho de galleta, algodón de azúcar y chispitas de chocolate, yo quisiera devorarlo pero luego me quedo sin gato así que tendré que darle lamiditas para que dure más... con amor de coneja quizá dure para siempre. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Después de mucho tiempo un poco de la continuación de esta historia, con mucho amor para el gatito galleta de mi vida.

Por favor disfurten.

* * *

Mírame, mírame bien porque no me conoces, la persona que era ayer puede no ser la misma frente a ti ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La suave brisa del verano siempre era agradable, significaba para ellos que vivían en la calle el haber sobrevivido al crudo invierno y a las muchas veces desagradables lluvias y chapuzones primaverales que podían provocar más de un resfriado, situación más que delicada cuando no se cuenta con los fondos suficientes para comprar medicamento, alojamiento seco o siquiera un plato de sopa caliente.

Aquello no había sido un problema ese año, el primer año en la casa del señor Dragón habían tenido de todo excepto resfriados, Marzo estaba por concluir y aun cuando en las calles solo se hablaba de apoyo británico a Polonia para ellos eso no tenía ninguna relevancia aun, que en abril comenzaran los planes de cooperación militar entre su Britania y Francia era también un hecho poco relevante, sus clases trataban de cosas mucho más sencillas después de todo y aquel conflicto que comenzaba a cernirse sobre el mundo todavía podía ser ignorado por la gente común, al menos en su mayoría, la esperanza de paz o el incauto colectivo aun permeaban la conciencia general a principios de 1939.

Con las clases que Inazuma les había comenzado a impartir Ace, Sabo y Luffy habían aprendido que esas lluvias eran necesarias para que las rosas del jardín en casa del señor Dragón pudieran crecer, así como también las cosechas en los campos y los árboles en aquellas praderas a las afueras de la ciudad donde Luffy tanto gustaba de ir a correr y retozar en los raros y tan esperados días de descanso de Ace dos veces al mes, eran más que en la fábrica y nadie le exigía trabajar realmente así que tampoco nadie se quejaba.

Los descansos de Sabo no estaban cronometrados, podía tomar los días que quisiera siempre que el señor de la casa no requiriera de su presencia, esto era especialmente cierto cuando Dragón se encontraba lejos en algún viaje de negocios.

Sabo era el único que tenía permiso para merodear por las noches y el único al que Dragón dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, los otros dos, lastres innecesarios pero que habían resultado no ser completamente inútiles, no merecían realmente atención mientras no le causaran problemas y, de momento, ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Bien podrían haber sido los hijos de alguno de sus sirvientes o los suyos mismos si alguna vez se hubiera casado, en una casa tan grande y deshabitada lo que sobraba eran habitaciones para ser llenadas aunque eso no necesariamente significara que el señor de la casa buscase llenarlas.

Los estudios que habían comenzado los tres juntos, pues ninguno de los chicos sabía leer, escribir o contar a su llegada, poco a poco se habían ido diferenciando de acuerdo a las aptitudes eh intereses de cada uno, Ace que prefería el trabajo manual al cual estaba bien acostumbrado apenas aprendiera lo básico de como leer se había olvidado de volver a tocar un libro a menos que Luffy se lo pidiera, cosa que no hacia demasiado a menudo pues prefería pasar sus horas jugando en el jardín y durmiendo en las lecciones.

Sorprendentemente sin embargo el pecoso parecía tener un talento nato para los números y las operaciones matemáticas, sobre todo aquellos problemas relacionados con el dinero le eran fáciles de comprender, después de todo podía relacionarlos con su mundo de sobrevivencia, a pesar de la cómoda estadía que se había extendido mucho más allá de sus propias expectativas Ace no terminaba por creerse que seguirían viviendo ahí por siempre, el recuerdo de la última fiebre del heno que Luffy había sufrido apenas el año anterior aún estaba fresca en su memoria y si el ver a un chiquillo mocosiento llenando de gérmenes todas sus cosas no le parecía bien al señor de la casa seguro que acabarían los tres de vuelta a la callejuela de donde los habían sacado en el primer lugar, sin ninguna de esas finas ropas a las que tan bien parecía estarse acostumbrando Sabo. Porque a pesar de todo en ningún momento concebía que pudieran separarse.

Sabo era una cosa aparte, era verdad, pero eso no significaba que fueran a separarse.

Mientras Ace y Luffy podrían haber pasado por niños mugrientos de la calle, a los que nadie voltearía a ver dos veces aun ahora, el rubio parecía estar en su elemento.

Apenas aprendiera a leer y ya había sido imposible separar al muchacho de ojos azules de los libros, Sabo decía que eran como ventanas a otros mundos, historias fantásticas, historias horrible o tristes o hermosas, todas ellas vivían en las delicadas letras impresas en aquellos libros y esa casa de dos plantas y catorce habitaciones contaba con una impresionante selección de libros para escoger, la mayoría con muchas letras y pocos dibujos que hacían al pequeño de Luffy mirarlos con desagrado, para el menor de los tres si un libro no tenía dibujos era una cosa que no servía o al menos no servía de mucho.

Si Ace se había molestado en aprender a escribir había sido solo para complacer a su hermano que tras aprender aquello insistía en escribirse cartas a pesar de que vivieran en la misma casa.

No era una idea tan mala considerando que de alguna forma a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo cada vez se veía menos.

La letra de Sabo era grande y redondeada, con bonitas _ese_ y _erre_ un poco inclinadas, con _ele_ bien definidas y _te_ que parecían espadas, le escribía a Ace al menos dos veces por semana y, a pesar de que fuera una verdadera molestia Ace se había esforzado para poder responderle pues, sorprendentemente, había descubierto que le gustaba recibir aquellas cartas, cuando el chico se desaparecía a lo que fuera que hiciera por las noches entre las 9 y las 11 siempre sacaba aquellas carta y en ocasiones incluso las leía en voz alta para Luffy que sonriente parecía poner toda su atención en escuchar las palabras del rubio como si fueran la historia más interesante del mundo.

Leerlas era como tener a su hermano de vuelta con ellos.

Habían empezado a dormir sobre una de las mullidas camas en su espera por Sabo, porque debajo de la cama no había suficiente luz para leer, ese pequeño cambio había resultado detonante también de la primera de muchas separaciones, cuando Ace despertara esa primera mañana con Luffy entre sus brazos únicamente, nadie más, había tenido que parpadear unas cuantas veces para despejarse lo suficiente, notando, con un nudo en su garganta creciendo mientras más consiente era de ello, que la cama parecía ser solo de ellos dos y afuera brillaban los primeros rayos del sol matinal detrás de los cortinajes de la habitación.

Bajando de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Luffy se había asomado debajo de esta para encontrar, como había pensado, a Sabo durmiendo plácidamente debajo, con el cabello cayéndole de forma desordenada en la cara… Sabo nunca antes había dejando su cabello crecer tanto y no podía decir que le desagradara pero como todas las cosas que acontecían en esa casa le parecía demasiado extraño.

"El cabello largo solo haría que los piojos se me pegaran con más facilidad" eso era lo que siempre decía Sabo que ahora lo portaba asi, Ace no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por ello, ningún piojo sobrevivía a los azufres de la fábrica en la que trabajaba antes de llegar a esa casa.

Con los baños diarios que Koala los obligaba a darse tampoco los piojos sobrevivían ahora.

La vida podría decirse que era tan buena con ellos como podía serlo, tres comidas calientes al día, un lugar cálido y seco donde dormir por las noches y un vaso de leche con azúcar antes de tomar un buen baño de tina y lavarse los dientes con esa cosa extraña que a Ace le dejaba una sensación cosquilleante en la boca y que Luffy decía era hielo mágico. Muchas cosas eran mágicas para el pequeño monito por aquel entonces.

Aun después de que Koala les explicase que solo era dentífrico Luffy seguía llamándole de aquella manera.

Para Ace la única magia que había en aquel lugar era esa que conseguía hacer desaparecer a su hermano Sabo por las noches y no le gustaba en nada.

La primera vez que encontrase a Sabo durmiendo bajo la cama solo Ace se había metido a acurrucarse contra él por un rato, quería pedirle que no volviera a repetir aquello pero las palabras simplemente no encontraron camino en su garganta.

Sabo rara vez dormía con ellos ahora a menos que les encontrara despiertos, sus clases que habían iniciado juntos poco a poco se habían ido separando conforme los niveles de dificultad cambiaran y se adaptasen a lo que cada cual estaba dispuesto a aprender, por las mañanas y después del desayuno en el tiempo que Sabo dedicaba a estudiar Ace ayudaba en la cocina o en cualquier otra tarea del mantenimiento que le fuera pedida, después de la comida era turno de Sabo de enseñar a sus hermanos lo que podía mientras estos se quedaban dormidos una y otra vez durante sus lecturas.

Sabo les dejaba dormir mientras se dedicaba a leer algo en silencio, poco consiente de que el dejarles retrasarse más y más en su aprendizaje solo iba marcando otra pequeña zanja entre ellos.

Llego aquel día en el que Sabo en verdad no se presentara a dormir en la misma habitación que ellos dos, en que al asomarse debajo de la cama Ace no había encontrado más que el alfombrado vacío y una carta que no se había atrevido a abrir porque sabía lo que habría en su interior, una carta de despedida seguramente.

Como extraños dentro de la misma casa Ace solo esperaba, cada vez con más ansias y temor el día en que Luffy y el fueran echados a la calle pues su hermano se habría olvidado de ellos y el señor Dragón poco necesitaba de dos empleados miniatura, sobre todo cuando comían más de lo que podría ganar con ellos algún día.

Y cuando Ace no pensaba poder estar más seguro de que las cosas habían cambiado por completo entre ellos lo más fantástico de todo lo que había podido imaginar alguna vez había pasado, aquella mañana después del desayuno y antes de las clases Sabo le había llamado a parte, nervioso y con una expresión en el rostro que no le conocía pero que le pareció extrañamente atrayente.

A los 12 no se piensa demasiado en cosas del amor o la atracción siquiera, lo que es bonito simplemente lo es, nada mas allá, pero ellos estaban cada día más lejos de los 12 y para los 14 ya serían considerados prácticamente adultos en aquella sociedad, nadie esperaba que fueran completamente inocentes a esa edad, Sabo que siempre había lucido mayor con la pinta que tenía ahora lo parecía aún más, la ropa elegante pero bien cernida a su cuerpo y el cabello bien cuidado y lustroso le daban un aire aristocrático que le dejaba más cerca de la edad "adulta" de lo que a Ace le habría gustado admitir, si ya antes se había sentido un crio a su lado ahora lo sentía aún más, y aun así la única palabra que tenía para describir el rostro de su hermano esa mañana era "bonito" podría bien haber dicho apuesto pero la verdad era que la palabra simplemente no acababa de sentar.

Sabo se había convertido en el hijo del señor de la casa y ellos no tardarían en ser echados a la calle, o, si tenían suerte a los cuartos de los empleados, como debía haber sido desde un inicio, al menos eso pensaba mientras veía el bonito rostro de quien hacia ni un año fuera su hermano.

—Sabes Ace… no creo poder estar cerca de ti más, realmente espero que lo entiendas.— la sonrisa en el rostro de Sabo al pronunciar esas palabras era bastante extraña, aun hoy en día no podía comprender lo que había pasado por la mente del rubio en aquel instante.

El corazón de Ace se había encogido por unos momentos, si había una persona en la que siempre pensó que podía confiar ese era Sabo, de manera que eso que Ace pensara como una traición había dolido a manera tal que el suave beso en sus labios le había sorprendido aún más que cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar en su vida.

Había sido rápido y sencillo, apenas un rose en sus labios mientras le tomaban con ambas manos por la camisa, con la boca cerrada y los labios apretados uno contra el otro, un suave chasquido al final y ni siquiera un solo rastro de baba, al separarse la cara de idiota de Ace había hecho Sabo reír con ganas.—No quería que sintieras que me alejo de ti a propósito, Ace, siempre serás mi hermano pero no quiero ceder a la tentación.— el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio le hacía lucir tan adorable que Ace no podría separar sus ojos de él de haberlo querido, su corazón se volvía loco en su pecho, o quizá en su cabeza, ya no estaba seguro siquiera donde se encontraba su corazón, solo sabía que Sabo le había besado y que era mejor que cualquier beso que hubiera compartido con las chicas de las fábricas, todas llenas de mugre y con los labios partidos, los labios de Sabo eran bastante suaves.—Me gustas pero aun te quiero más de lo que me gustas Ace.—

"Me gustas"

Que palabras tan terriblemente extrañas.

Las clases se habían suspendido aquel día, en realidad no recordaba haber visto a Sabo después durante toda la tarde, no podía estar exactamente seguro porque aquel día lo había pasado como soñando, hasta Luffy había logrado derribarlo en una pequeña riña que tuvieran en el jardín referente a los emparedados del almuerzo que Ace no había devorado lo suficientemente rápido aquel día.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo había dicho… aunque sabía que no debía decirlo lo había dicho.

"Me gustas"

Que palabras tan terriblemente extrañas.

Desde siempre había sabido que Ace le gustaba en una forma muy distinta a las demás personas, quizá era esa manera que tenían de entenderse solo con una mirada que les había hecho compenetrarse desde temprana edad o tal vez la manera como solían ser lo único importante en el mundo del otro, Sabo siempre había sabido y nunca dudaría de la veracidad de esos sentimientos que su hermano hacia aflorar en él aun antes de que tuviera un nombre para darles, le amaba, si, con una clase de amor muy diferente a la que sentía por Lu o por cualquier otra persona, por que pensar que se puede amar a alguien de una sola manera es tan ingenuo como el pensar que ese amor se mantendrá inmutable por siempre; Ace era ese pequeño amor que florece con las lluvias pero como las rosas del jardín perece ante la falta de esta… lo que tenían ahora era cómodo y sencillo y el rubio no lo echaría a perder por caprichos infantiles como un amor que nunca debió haber sido, porque todo lo que él sentía por el pecoso podía verlo reflejado en los ojos de este cada que Luffy estaba cerca suyo.

Por el pequeño Luffy tan oblicuo de esos sentimientos que ni si quiera su dueño conocía aun.

Sabo aun llevaba las mejillas un poco sonrojadas cuando el señor de la casa le mandara a llamar aquel día, había estado pasando las noches anteriores en aquella habitación sombría que pertenecía a Dragón, hasta el momento no habían hecho otra cosa que dormir juntos pero durante la noche el sentir el aliento del mayor en su nuca y sus manos y brazos grandes y toscos en torno a su cuerpo le hacían acelerar el pulso a tal grado que era un poco difícil dormir, Sabo no era idiota y estaba consciente de que las cosas no seguirían así por demasiado tiempo, era por eso que prefería marcar cierta distancia entre sus hermanos y él antes de que estos comenzaran a sospechar esas cosas de las que esperaba jamás se enterasen del todo.

Por qué en público Dragón no le tocaba del todo pero tras la puerta cerrada los roces que compartía con aquel hombre era todo menos inocentes, a penas cerrar la puerta era requerido que se acercase hasta el señor y estirando sus brazos le atrajera en un delicado beso que el mayor se encargaba de profundizar al poco tiempo, lamiendo sus labios eh introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, cuando sentía el sabor del whisky en los labios del mayor sabia de no demorarse en los mimos mas íntimos, cuando solo podía detectar el tabaco y la cena quizá era momento de charlar un rato, de que el pelinegro le enseñase de su trabajo, de ser útil en otras formas que no involucraban exactamente su cuerpo.

Las ropas y zapatos incomodas de usar siempre lo eran menos cuando debía quitárselas en aquella habitación.

No era una tarea difícil de hacer, no en verdad, pero la familiaridad de cierta manera alimenta el nerviosismo y los besos en su cuello y nuca mientras revisaba algún balance le causaban distracción tal que necesitaba volver a empezar la tarea al instante.—¿Me temes Sabo? — la negación con la cabeza era más que instintiva, trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, mientras, sentado en las piernas de aquel hombre podía sentir sus manos colársele bajo la tela almidonada de la camisa, no había sentido el sabor del Whisky en el aliento impropio ese día pero eso no parecía ser impedimento para los deseos del señor de la casa. —Estas temblando. — No era una pregunta y Dragón tampoco necesitaba más respuesta que la del menudo cuerpo estremeciéndose entre sus manos, claro que el pequeño gemidillo que escuchase de los finos labios del menor cuando comenzara a rozar uno de sus pezones con el pulgar de manera insistente había sido bien recibido por su hombría despertando de manera cada vez más notoria.

—Señor Dragón… —La voz algo pesada del pequeño Sabo solo servía para aumentar su libido y la manera como aquel se recargaba contra su pecho para darle una mejor vista de cómo ese esbelto cuerpo iba reaccionando a sus atenciones era realmente sublime, los shorts más propios de niños pequeños que de jóvenes cercanos a la edad de las perversiones enmarcaban a la maravilla esas blancas piernas que se separaban lo suficiente para colgar a cada lado de las propias mientras la erección ya notoria del pelinegro podía rosarse con libertad entre ellas, sobre el trasero del ojiazul. —Nghh…— bajo sus manos a esos muslos aun cubiertos por la molesta tela, presionando estos para hacerle sentir al otro su excitación, tan morboso era sentirlo removerse aun con la espalda del rubio contra su pecho, aun con toda la ropa puesta y la luz de la media tarde bañando de lleno la habitación a través de los cortinajes abiertos.

—¿Mmm? — con esa mirada empañada y transparente del chiquillo que apenas alcanzaba a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de un sujeto que le triplicaba la edad cuando menos los dedos del mayor había comenzado la feliz y agradable tarea de deshacerse del pañuelo al cuello del menor, mostrando así un poco más de la piel de su cuello.

—¿Porque…— La respiración cada vez más laboriosa por la forma como los gruesos dedos del señor del abismo iban desabotonando primeramente su chaleco azul marino y después su camisa blanca seguramente se complementaba de maravilla con el creciente rubor en sus mejillas. — Por que yo? — Uno a uno los botones iban cediendo, el silencio tras su pregunta llenándose por la respiración del rubio que observaba como en trance a su benefactor, las severas líneas de aquel rostro parecían volverse más intimidantes con la sonrisa en lugar de lo contrario.

—Por que me gustas. —

"Me gustas"

Que palabras tan terriblemente extrañas.

Me gustas. ¿Quién podría pensar que esas palabras tan maravillosas podrían ser dirigidas a un niño sin importancia como él?

Rodear el cuello del mayor con sus pequeños brazos y atraerlo en un beso había parecido lo correcto, ¿Una posesión? ¿Un juguete? ¿Un capricho? No tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que significaban esas palabras dulces y crueles, la lengua de Dragón acariciando la propia mientras le iba sintiendo cada vez más necesitado debajo suyo solo le advertía que si sus palabras eran sinceras debía preocuparse más y disfrutar de eso menos, pero su corazón rebosante de alegría por escuchar tan inútil y simple información sencillamente no lo entendía.

¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? No era inocente para no saber que las cosas no acabarían bien para él si se ilusionaba con aquellas palabras, después de todo no pensaba que el "me gustas" de un adulto fuera el mismo que el de un niño, pero quizá y solo quizá podía dejarse soñar un poco.

En cierta parte esperaba que esas palabras significaran de alguna forma "Me importas"

Mientras se separaba de aquel beso y bajaba de las piernas del mayor para colocarse de rodilla entre estas en ningún momento recordaba, no sabía por qué motivo, el que de cualquier forma y fuera con quien fuera no sería bien visto la manera como se sentía con otros chicos.

Por su propia cuenta Sabo comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Dragón, repartiendo pequeños besos por la necesidad de aquel hombre, levantando apenas un poco el rostro al sentir los dedos contrarios perfilar su mentón para poder entrecruzar las miradas cuando comenzara a pasar su lengua por el glande del pelinegro, probando y estimulando para hacer aquel rígido miembro comenzar a palpitar entre sus manos que le acariciaban ahora directamente sobre la piel.

El sabor cálido de la semilla que se entremezclaba con su propia saliva y comenzaba a derramarse por las comisuras de sus labios le hacía succionar de manera glotona mientras le adentraba cada vez más en su boca, siendo recompensado por los roncos gemidos que surgían más arriba cuando presionaba ese pedazo de carne entre sus lengua y su paladar, haciéndole entrar y salir con un ritmo que era casi demasiado para su pequeña boca mientras sorbía de manera obvia, el sonido húmedo era casi demasiado obsceno.

Habría bebido toda la semilla derramada si el mayor no le empujase para acabar sobre su rostro, manchando sus mejillas y su cuello mientras solo una pequeña cantidad del semen del mayor caia en su boca abierta.

Limpio su cara con el pañuelo que el mayor le extendió, la forma como le miraba, juzgándole, no le sorprendió realmente, el señor del abismo siempre juzgaba con esa cara seria, no fue hasta que este abriera la boca que el mundo de Sabo había dado otro pequeño giro en una dirección poco esperada.—Mañana viajaremos, el tren sale temprano así que ve y duerme bien esta noche. —

—¿Eh? — la cara de estupefacción del rubio debió parecer profundamente divertida pues hasta Dragón había soltado una pequeña risa.

—Supongo que nunca has preparado una maleta, dile a Koala que te asista con ello. —

Aquella vez no habría días libres para Sabo por la ausencia del señor de la casa, no, en esa ocasión estarían solos en algún lugar lejano ¿Cómo iba a explicarle aquello a Ace y Luffy?

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos, gracias al gatito galleta por emocionarse con esta historia aunque me diga que no le entiende XD

No sé si eh perdido coherencia ¿A alguien más le paso?

Gato espero que sepas perdonar a esta coneja por tardar tanto, te amo.


End file.
